Fragrance
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: [Yaoi UA Lemon 4x5] « Quarante huit heures pour tuer l'homme le plus important du pays, pas une minute de plus. Quatre Raberba Winner pouvait d'ores et déjà se creuser une tombe. » Bonne lecture ! [Fic Finie] !
1. Chapter 1

**_Ecrit_** : En Aout 2005

**_Auteur_** : AkinoSabaku  
**_Email_** : marion.blasquezwanadoo.fr

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing  
**_Genre_** : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon.  
**_Couple_** : 4x5 power !

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser.. mouhhahaha !  
**_Note de l'auteur_** : L'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson Fragrance du chanteur Gackt. Je me suis pas mal inspiré aussi du manga Yaoi "Sono Toki Heart wa Nusumareta". Ma première fic publiée... Mon premier lemon... A vous de faire mes premières reviews.  
Merci à Ruines sans qui je n'aurai pas reussi à me publier ! lol

**_Dédicace_ **: Fic dédiée à Daiya en esperant qu'elle l'apprécie, A mon ptit bout Audrey (ma 1ère fan), et A mon frère chéri alias Gegekun. Bonne lecture à tous.

**FRAGRANCE**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la pièce sombre, derrière le bureau, un homme était assis sur son fauteuil. Face à lui se trouvait son employé ; un jeune homme d'origine chinoise, d'une carrure imposante malgrès sa courte taille.

Il le fixa avec dédain et dit d'une voix tranchante :

« Tu as bien compris, je veux le voir mort, et je n'accepterai pas d'échec. »

« Comme toujours Monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Le vieil homme crispa la bouche, formant un horrible rictus.

« Tu peux disposer. »

Le visage fermé, comme d'habitude, le plus jeune s'inclina respectueusement et sortit d'un pas sûr du bureau. Il avait quarante huit heures pour tuer l'homme le plus important du pays, pas une minute de plus.  
Quatre Raberba Winner pouvait d'ores et déjà se creuser une tombe.

°&°&°&°

« Monsieur ! Monsieur Winner ! »

Le jeune héritier se fraya un chemin parmis ses gardes du corps. Les journalistes ne cesseraient donc jamais de se mêler de sa vie ?  
Un jeune homme en costume noir monta sur les premières marches de l'hotel, il remit son oreillette et héla la foule.

« Mesdames, Mesieurs ! S'il vous plait ! Votre attention ! »

Le vacarme cessa, et tous se tournèrent vers les escaliers.

« Monsieur Winner vous informe qu'il donnera une interview pour répondre à toutes vos questions, ce soir neuf heure, en salle polyvalente. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Quatre, opréssé, se rua presque dans la limousine. Dès le matin ces journalistes venaient l'exaspérer à son hôtel. Parfois il aurait aimé n'être jamais né Winner.  
Regardant le paysage défiler à travers les vitres teintées, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées. Il sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner.

« Quatre Raberba Winner, j'écoute. »

« ... »

« Allo? »

« Tu as une voix délicieuse. »

Le jeune blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » dit-il séchement.

« Celui qui t'ôtera la vie bien sûr. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils et répondit dédaigneusement :

« Essayez ! Essayez ne serait-ce que de me toucher ! »

Le tueur au bout du fil esquissa un sourrire.

« Comme tu veux mon ange. A très bientôt. »

L'arabe fulmina, il avait toujours reçu des menaces de mort, mais jamais via son portable... Il n'avait pas peur, mais il finissait par croire qu'il n'avait plus de vie privée... Dormir dans un hotel, passer plus de 80 pourcent de son temps à la Winner Corp.  
Il soupira, la voiture était justement arrivée à son lieu préféré...

Le garde du corps qui attendait la limousine devant le gratte-ciel, ouvrit la porte arrière laissant sortir son patron.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil qui ne m'a pas du tout plu, faites le nécessaire. »

Sans plus de confession, le jeune blond entra dans l'immeuble, et comme un rite, alla directement à l'ascenceur, étage le plus haut...

Quatre marcha dans les grands couloirs du 250ème, ne se doutant pas qu'on l'observait. Il s'arrêta brusquement et huma l'air... une odeur agréablement épicée... Il se retourna pour faire face au vide. D'où venait cette étrange fragrance ?

Le jeune patron se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains... Il n'avait pas eu cette impression depuis... des années... Ce n'était pas du tout la même odeur de sa mère, et pourtant il ressentait la même chose... La même satisfaction de bien-être.

°&°&°&°

Le chinois de fraya un chemin dans la foule de journalistes. Sur la scène devant se trouvait le jeune Winner avec ses subalternes. Les questions fusaient depuis déjà quarante-cinq minutes. Le tueur, lui, venait d'arriver... Il afficha un sourrire négligé et fit porter sa voix :

« Monsieur Winner, que répondez-vous aux rumeurs insinuant que vous préférez les hommes ? N'avez-vous pas peur que vos clients vous en tiennent rigueur ? » **1**

Quatre fixa la foule et répondit agréssivement :

« Je ne sais pas qui a posé cette question, mais sachez que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! »

Il se retourna et fit signe à ses bras droit.

« L'interview est terminée. »

Le blond glissa à l'oreille d'un de ses gardes du corps « je suis sûr qu'il est là, débrouillez vous pour me le trouver ». Il descendit de l'estrade pendant que les journalistes sortaient de la salle. Il se figea instentanement... cette senteur...  
Quatre avait les yeux rivés sur la foule, il cherchait des yeux d'où provenait l'odeur, comme si elle se materialiserait devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient, il ferma les yeux et la délicieuse fragrance disparue...

La salle était vide, un de ses employés posa la main sur son épaule.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

« Je... Oui. Je vais à mon hotel. »

°&°&°&°

Quatre sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sachant que cette dernière occupait la moitié de l'étage.

Il possédait huit hotels, plus luxueux les uns que les autres, si il logeait dans celui-ci c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était proche de son travail.  
Parfois il pensait sérieusement à s'acheter un vrai appart, mais à quoi ça lui servirait ?  
Il avait déjà des palaces, des villas aux quatre coins du monde et n'y allait jamais.

Le jeune blond soupira et sortit sa carte magnétique. Il s'arrêta net. L'odeur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche... Cette personne était juste derrière lui. Quatre frissona, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentit empoigné avec fermeter.  
Il essaya de se débattre mais c'était déjà trop tard... Le chiffon alcoolisé placé sur son visage l'étouffait déjà... une odeur d'ether !

Il s'évanouit dans les bras de son agresseur.

°&°&°&°

Quelqu'un devait jouer du tamtam dans sa tête, oui... ça devait être ça.

Difficilement Quatre émergea. Instinctivement il leva sa main pour la poser sur sa tête, mais il bloqua.  
Il avait les mains attachées, un bandeau sur les yeux.  
Il se débatit quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Chut... calme toi... Tu es chez toi. »

Quatre cessa tout mouvement, il essaya de comprendre. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Il avait été assomé... sûrement le tueur ? Cette... odeur... il était allongé sur ce qui devait être son lit. Son propre lit ! Un comble.  
Quatre Raberba Winner retenu prisonnier dans sa propre chambre par un malade mental qui sentait royalement bon **2**.  
La voix suave parla encore :

« Tu es encore plus beau de près. »

Une main se posa sur la chemise de Quatre, son coeur se mît à battre la chamade. Il avait un peu peur certes, mais plus... beaucoup plus que ça, il se sentait comme excité. Cette fragrance le rendait fou, comme ivre... Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'éther ?

L'assassin grimpa torse-nu sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur sa proie. Il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du corps offert à lui.  
Quatre ne se débattit pas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire... Les doigts qui commençaient à caresser son corps ne le dégoutaient même pas...  
Alors quoi ? Il allait se faire violer puis tuer sans rien faire ? Après tout... pour la vie qu'il menait.

« Tu ne te défends pas mon ange ? Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus féroce que ça. »

Le chinois eut un rire franc et caressa la joue de Quatre.

« J'ai envie, terriblement envie de t'embrasser. »

Quatre ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais la voix de ce type paraissait sincère et douce. Son odeur... ce délice... elle chatouillait ses sens ! La présence de ce corps contre le sien, le contact produit le faisait frissonner.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler son agresseur... A sa voix il paraissait jeune... elle était si grave et enjouée...

Le blond inspira profondement, le parfum parcourant tout son corps lui provoquait des piquotements.

« Allez-y... de toutes façons je mourrai après. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, puis finit par se pencher pour capturer les lèvres, effectuant une pression. Il releva la tête de quelques centimètres, décolant juste sa bouche de celle de Quatre.  
Ce dernier reçu comme une décharge électrique, son souffle était coupé, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça... Son coeur avait raté un battement. A ce rythme il allait s'évanouir ?  
... Un nuage... Il était sur un nuage !

Il sentait les cheveux souples de l'homme au dessus de lui caresser son visage, à en juger ils devaient arriver aux épaules de leur propriétaire. Ces cheveux sentaient si bon...

Le chinois posa ses lèvres sur le cou nacré qui lui était offert. Le jeune Winner huma alors toute l'essence même de la fragrance. Il ne put s'empécher d'avoir un soupir de satisfaction.  
La langue du meurtrier effectuait de doux supplices au niveau des clavicules, pour s'allier avec les lèvres avares, prodiguant dès lors d'agréables suçons.

Quatre voulut augmenter la pression en appuyant la nuque de l'homme sur lui, mais les liens ne le lui permettaient pas...

Le chinois s'en rendit compte et sourit. La victime ressentit le souffle de son agresseur sur ses lèvres, et leva instinctivement la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement.  
Les deux bouches s'aspiraient mutuellement, et les langues se liaient, explorant avidement chaque recoin du palet.

Dans la grande pièce seuls les bruits de sussion et de soupirs régnaient.

Le chinois défit avec empressement le bouton du pantalon de Quatre et abaissa la braguette.  
L'un comme l'autre donnaient de légers coups de reins, accentuant le plaisir des préliminaires.  
Tel un expers, l'homme d'origine asiatique dénuda completement sa proie. Il l'embrassa sur tout le corps, laissant un sillon humide le long des abdominaux.

Quatre sentit une bouche sur sa verge en érection, une langue s'enroula bientôt autour de son pénis effecutant des vas et viens.  
Il se sentait comme aspiré. Sa cécité temporaire décuplait ses sens. Le moindre frottement de son épiderme devenait une sensation extravagante.

Le blond gémit de plaisir et s'agrippa aux bareaux du lit dont il était attaché. Le chinois délaissa le membre gonflé et releva les jambes de Quatre par les cuisses. Il introduisit sa langue dans la cavité chaude utilisant sa salive comme lubrifiant.  
Le jeune Winner criait de plaisir et tordait ses pieds le long du matelas ; il ne contrôlait plus son corps.

Il ne sentit plus rien pendant quelques secondes et entendit un bruit de froissement, un vêtement qu'on enlevait.

Une pression contre son anus, une douleur ; la pénétration se fit en un coup de reins. Le tueur se pencha doucement sur le visage fin et l'embrassa divinement.  
Un murmure "tu m'appartiens" et la danse commença.  
Doucement, le chinois se mouvait à l'intérieur de son partenaire, puis, plus sauvagement, il donna de brutaux coups de boutoir. Les deux corps suaient et hurlaient de plaisir. Quatre éjacula sur son ventre, tandis que l'asiatique se répendit au plus profond de son amant.

Le blond avait la tête de son kidnapper au creux de son épaule, il huma une dernière fois son doux parfum avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience... ivre de plaisir...

**TZUSUKU**

**_Commentaires_** :

**1** Inspiration venue du film Velvet Goldmine o Hihi merci Daiya pour cette aide colossale via cette phrase (elle est beaucoup mieux comme ça o niark niark)

**2** Qu'on soit d'accord, moi seule peux l'insulter èé ! Niark niark !

**_Note de l'auteur_** : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ? La suite prochainement !  
P.S : Jpeux avoir une Review? siouplé O ? C'est ma PREMIERE fic publiée... alors j'ai les chocottes grave ! mdr !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur_** : AkinoSabaku  
**_Email_** : marion.blasquezwanadoo.fr

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing  
**_Genre_** : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon.  
**_Couple_** : 4x5 power !

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser.. mouhhahaha !  
**_Note de l'auteur_** : Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de Fragrance. Je sais que c'est assez court... Je vais faire de gros efforts pour augmenter les ascenceurs de mes prochaines fics ! J'espere que vous n'allez pas être trop déçu... Bonne lecture en tout cas. Et surtout MERCI de me lire.

**_Dédicace_ **: Fic dédiée à Daiya en esperant qu'elle l'apprécie, A mon ptit bout Audrey (ma 1ère fan), et A mon frère chéri alias Gegekun. Bonne lecture à tous.

**_Réponse aux Reviews _**: Désolée pour le chapitre précédent : il n'y a pas de séparations. FFnet m'a enlevé mes ptits traits... et j'arrive pas à les remettre...

**ptit bou** : Ma première review larme aux yeux ... Je suis trop contente ! Y'a rien à dire ! Tu vois miss "je suis blonde", contrairement à toi : je culture mon intelligence XD Et en tant que L je connais un tas de mots trop savants top classe ! Et les ptites mouches déguisées en guèpes j'appelle ça "syrphe" ! Pour Quatre sache que j'ai mis pas mal de droit sur lui... c'est que je le veux bien moi son pognon ! mdr (jte conseil de faire la queue). Contente que le lemon te plaise, même s'il est relativement court (bahh faut pas trop m'en demander). Pour ma fic "Western" (on l'appelera comme ça...) Jtai montré mon emploi du temps, et sans faire exprès jme suis insrite à une matière nommée "perm" (trop zarb), donc jpense avoir le temps de gratter, comme je sais que tu apprécie beaucoup cette fic. Encore merci pour cette review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Jtadore, jte fais de gros bisous ma ptite fan adorée.

**Ruines** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ca me fait plaisir car je me suis quand même appliquée pour écrire cette fic, donc ravie que tu aimes. Aussi pour les séparations, j'en avais mises, mais ffnet m'a tout supprimé (et pourtant tu m'avais prévenue ! ). Donc pour ce chapitre j'ai fais attention pour qu'elles y soient. J'espère vraiement que la suite et fin (ben oui c'est pas du tout long comme fic...) ne va pas te déplaire. Merci de me lire en tout cas ! Bisous.

**cocbys** : Voilà la suiteuhhh ! lol. Merci merci pour la review. Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai (je ne sais pas trop comment) "attiré" un minimum pour la découvrir, étant donné que tu milites pour les 3x4 (moi aussi j'adore ce couple). Donc ce chapitre est le dernier... C'est pas long je sais bien, mais j'avais pas d'autres idées, et je ne voulais pas écrire "de blabla inutile" histoire de faire plus de chapitres. Je vais m'entraîner dur pour faire de longues fics ! lool. Bref, j'espère que tu ne détestera pas cette fin !

**katana** : Bjour ! Ceci n'est pas ma première fic "écrite", mais "publiée"... et il y a la suite ! lol. Tu pensais que c'était un One Shot ? En tout cas merci pour ta review et ton "félicitation". Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère seulement que ce dernier chapitre tu vas l'aimer au moins autant que le premier ! lol. Je suis entrain d'écrire d'autres histoires, mais je ne vais vraiment pas vite (malheur aux temps qui défile)...

**Gaïjin-kun** : La li ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Et oui "enfin sorti". Mille merci pour ton soutien, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu me lises et que tu m'aides comme tu le fais ! Et tout tes compliments... t'es le meilleur des grands frères T..T Je sais que ça a du être dur de lire mon lemon ! mdr, mais désolée de te dire que je vais pas m'arrêter là, et que j'écrirai pas demain la veille du Yuri ! Pour cette "fameuse phrase", je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec elle, jla trouve bien Ok, mais bon... le reste de la fic aussi ! mdr (j'adore mon travail loool). Encore arigatou pour cette sublime review made in toi. Jte fais de Gros BiSous bien baveux. Je t'aime mon ptit fréro.

**Poucycatt** : Ouaou ! Ouaouu ! lol, Jtrouve rien d'autre à dire ! Jme demandais comment tu allais, ça me touche vraiment que tu ais lu ma fic, et en plus que tu l'apprécies... enfin pour le reste... jte tappe un mail ! Je suis vraiment contente... C'est toi qui m'a "initié" à cet univers d'hommes en chaleur mouhahaha ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire ! Pour Wufei, ben lis et tu auras ta réponse, mais tu me connais un minimum pour te douter de la fin je pense... lol. Merci pour ton soutien ! Gros BIsouS ma Sempaï de toujours.

**nass** : Merci pour cette jolie review ! C'est cool que l'histoire te plaise, vu qu'elle n'est pas très originale (heureusement que le couple n'est pas très commun) ! Voilà la fin (c'est bête si tu "l'aimais déjà" tu n'as maintenant plus que ce chap à lire ! mdr) Dis moi ce que tu en penses sitoplé J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Tes envouragements m'ont rassuré en tout cas ! Encore merci.

**batcat** : Salut toi ! Jlaisserai bien Quatre ficellé sur ce lit jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! lol, mais jsuis pas sûre que ça rende bien ! mdr. Jsuis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Et comme tu le vois, j'ai publié plus vite que prévu. Je prie pour que tu aimes la fin ! héhéhé, jme suis bien amusée en tout cas ! Merci encore pour la review ma ptite Cat. Big Bisous !

**Coupine Steph **: hihihihiiiiii ! Jsuis trop heureuse que ça te plaise, ton esprit pervers et le mien regroupés : mourararrarara ! lol. C'est vrai que t'aimes mon tueur à moi ? Tu sais jlai écrite en Bourgogne cette fic, j'étais inspirée à fond ! Je savais que cet histoire de "séquestration/viol" ça allait te plaire ! Le lemon par contre jsuis outrée de voir que tu as aimé ! Franchement ! mdrrr ! En tout cas j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire, j'ai l'impression d'avori baclé la fin, et pourtant c'était pas le cas... enfin bref ! C'était un ptit coup d'écriture entre Da Vinci Code et toi au tel alors... En totu cas merci pour le super beau com' que tu m'as laissé ! Ca m'enchante trop. Jtadore, bisous énorme pour toi ma coupine !

**Daiya** : Voilà la demoiselle qui se fait prier (et oui jpouvais vraiment pas publier ce chap sans ta review )! lol ! Je suis trop happy de te reparler enfin ! Je suis contente que le titre te plaise, que la fic te plaise ! C'est important pour moi de savoir que ce que je fais tu aimes. Tu mérites tout à fait que jte fasse une dédicace, tout simplement par ce que t'es ma ptite sorcière à moi, (et oui j'ai pas trouvé d'autre surnom ringard encore...lol) et la jalousie ne te va franchement pas ! T'es trop gentille pour ça. J'ai en effet grand besoin de ton aide pour FFnet (fu la suppression de tirets et autres signes super importants ! jpeux même plus faire de smileys...). Jte dis pareil qu'à mon frère, cette "fameuse" phrase... Jsuis heureuse qu'elle te plaise quoi... mais perso jla trouve pas si géniale ! mdr. Jtavoue que pour le lemon... ça me rassure que tu ne le détestes pas, c'est toujours délicat à écrire ces trucs là... En ce moment je gratte sur ma fic "western", je compte sur ta bêta-lecture quoi que t'en dises ! J'espère qu'on se verra pendant les vacances ! Jtadore et il n'est pas question que je t'oublie (et oui un parasite ça s'accroche ! mdr). Big Bisouuuuuus ma caille XD !

**FRAGRANCE**

**Chapitre 2**

Le réveil sonnait 6h30, Quatre se leva brusquement pour faire cesser le bruit strident. Il posa sa main sur son bas ventre... Il avait mal, il était nu. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Seulement, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ?

Quatre émit un rire forcé, alors tout ça c'était juste pour le baiser ? Le violer ? Il y croyait à cette histoire de meurtre ! Il croyait vraiment que cette nuit aurait été la dernière !

Il jura et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, aussi vrai qu'il s'appelle Winner, il retrouvera ce type et lui fera payer.

°&°&°&°

Le chinois composa les dix numéros qu'il avait apris par coeur. Quatre était sur une terasse en train de petit déjeuner, aprés plusieurs bips il décrocha.

« Quatre Raberba Winner, j'écoute. »

« ... J'ai adoré cette nuit. » **1**

Le visage du blond se contracta et il lâcha amerment :

« Vous allez regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué ! »

Un rire cristallin retentit à travers le combiné.

« Non, je ne pense pas... Le faire avec toi était trop bon, alors ce serait du gachis... »

Quatre fulmina, de rage il balança son protable contre le sol, le réduisant en pièces détachées... Il murmura comme pour lui même « je ne suis pas votre chose » **2**

Le chinois racrocha, un sourire aux lèvres, on dirait qu'une fois encore il l'avait énervé...  
Il recomposa le numéro, mais à en juger le message « numéro indisponible », le jeune Winner avait du vraiment se mettre en colère !

Le tueur fouilla dans sa commode et sorti une feuille de papier sur laquelle il écrivit quelques phrases.  
Une demi-heure plus tard il se trouvait dans LA chambre de la veille, particulièrement propre avec une cruelle odeur de javel qui reignait...  
L'assassin déposa son mot sur le lit. Après tout, la situation ne devenait plus aussi marrante qu'avant...

°&°&°&°

Ce midi l'héritier Winner avait un repas d'affaires, en effet il mangeait avec un associé des plus importants. Sur la terasse d'un des plus grands restaurants, Quatre se tenait crispé sur sa chaise... Les évenements récents le perturbaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre...

Distrait, peu passionné par la discution qui s'animait à sa table, le blond fit tomber un de ces couverts, qu'il s'empressa de ramasser.  
La tête baissée, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un coup de feu suivit d'une agitation débordante.

En l'espace de quelques secondes les gardes du corps avaient encerclé la terasse et emporté les riches patrons en lieu sûr.

Quatre se détacha de l'emprise d'un de ces hommes et demanda une explication.

« Monsieur, je crains que quelqu'un ait tenté de vous assassiner... »

« Et comment en êtes vous sûr d'abord ! »

« Monsieur... La balle vous était destinée. Si vous ne vous étiez pas baissé... »

Quatre se figea. Alors se n'était pas une stupide plaisanterie ?  
Il envoya une dizaine de ses hommes à son hôtel et retourna avec ses associés, histoire de recoler les pots cassés.

°&°&°&°

Quatre était à son bureau quand un de ses gardes du corps pénétra en trombe. Le blond se leva et demanda fermement ce qu'il se passait... Son coeur battait la chamade... Se pourrait il que ?

« Nous avons arrêté un tueur à gages dans votre immeuble. »

Quatre attrapa sa veste, et fila d'un pas pressé vers sa voiture.

« Je rentre. Allez TRES vite ! »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le jeune Winner était arrivé à son hotel. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et se fit guider jusqu'à une pièce de « nettoiement ».

Quatre frissona. Il allait enfin voir ce type.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra avec prestance. Face à lui un jeune homme asiatique était menoté dans le dos et entouré de deux gardes armés.  
L'un des subalternes donna un coup de pied dans les tibias du criminel.

« A genoux ! »

Quatre avança et détailla le prisonnier au sol... Il avait des yeux d'un noir intense et des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules de même couleur... tiens donc ?

Quatre esquissa un sourrire de mépris. Cet homme était beau, vraiment beau.  
Doucement le blond avança encore puis se pencha sur le cou mâte, humant l'odeur enivrante. Le chinois ferma les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle sur sa peau malgrès ses cheveux détachés.

Le Winner se releva et fixa ses gardes.

« Réglez lui son compte. »

Son regard se déposa une dernière fois sur l'asiatique qui avait baissé la tête, puis il sorti.

Le blond s'adossa quelques secondes sur la porte. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et alla dans sa chambre.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer ?

Il paraît que certaines personnes ayant subit des abus sexuels vouent un culte à leur violeur...**3 **Quatre s'affala sur son lit... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait une bêtise...

Ce type l'obsédait, depuis qu'il venait de voir son visage... ses yeux... Il roula sur le matelas et sentit un papier se froisser sous lui. Il attrappa l'enveloppe qu'il fixa gravement, il l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre... ses mains tremblaient.

_Mon cher et tendre,_

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer...  
Je ne t'appelais pas pour me vanter de n'avoir fait qu'un avec toi.  
Même si c'est la chose la plus agréable qu'il me soit arrivé.  
J'ai renoncé à te faire du mal, tu m'obsèdes trop pour cela...  
Pars du pays je t'en prie !  
Ce soir vers 9h on voudra te tuer.  
Je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
Je les empêcherai...  
Inutile de te dire que je suis leur cible aussi maintenant._

_Pars s'il te plait._

_Wufeï Chang, avec qui tu as passé la nuit._

Quatre se leva précipitemment, il posa la lettre sur le lit, puis la reprit... Il se retourna, regarda l'heure.  
Le blond resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin se décider à sortir de sa chambre en courant.

Il se rendit à la hâte au sous-sol, passa devant plusieurs de ses gardes étonnés, et entra en trombe dans « la salle ».

« Arrêtez ! » cria t-il.

Face à lui, le prisonnier était au sol, entouré de ses hommes. Visiblement ils avaient déjà commencé le travail...

L'arcade droite ainsi que la lèvre du chinois étaient en sang, inutile de préciser qu'il avait dû recevoir un bon nombre de coups de pied...

L' homme d'origine arabe se giffla mentalement.

« Sortez ! Laissez moi seul avec lui. Je... je me suis trompé... »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et reprit **4** :

« Allez tous au rez de chaussée, il semble que le VRAI tueur se montre bientôt. »

Les gardes n'en demandèrent pas plus et filèrent aussi sec exécuter les ordres de leur patron.

L'assasin était adossé au mur, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres. Quatre prit des clefs sur la table à l'entrée et avança doucement. Sa victime le fixait droit dans les yeux.  
Le blond s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les genoux à peine repliés de l'asiatique.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il tira l'homme contre lui, afin de pouvoir défaire les menottes situées dans son dos.

Le tueur à gages se frotta doucement les poignets et sourit au blond. Il posa sa main sur la joue couleur ivoire, puis la glissa sur sa nuque.  
Les yeux jade se plongèrent dans une magnifique mer turquoise, puis les deux bouches se scellèrent comme une toute première fois.

Le baiser se fit appuyé. Il se mordillèrent les lèvres comme pour se transmettre leur amour.

Le chinois enlaça Quatre de ses deux bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou. L'étreinte était forte et passionnée. Il avait failli mourir... ne jamais le revoir... Le blond glissa sa main dans les cheveux souples et les embrassa, comme s' il tenait dans ses bras un enfant.

Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de son amant, il ressentit du dégout envers lui-même... La délicieuse odeur s'était remplacée par celle du sang... par sa faute... Une odeur vicieuse de sang, de peur et de mort...

L'arabe se décola vivement.

« Il faut qu'on parte ! Si tu dis vrai... Il est déjà 21h... »

Le chinois se mit debout et sorti le premier de la salle, entraînant avec lui son bourreau/sauveur. Ils traversèrent hâtivement le couloir avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenceur.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

L'asiatique appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée.

« J'ai mes gardes ! On ne risque rien ! »

Il fixa Quatre et esquissa un sourrire.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas compétents, crois moi... »

La boîte métallique s'arrêta et les deux portes s'ouvrirent. Le blond allait sortir quand il stoppa net.  
Face à eux se trouvaient des hommes cagoulés armés et environ cinq gardes morts.

Le brun se jeta sur Quatre pour le plaquer contre le mur, alors que les gangsters avaient fait feu. Il appuya sur un étage quelconque et sentit une vive douleur à son épaule. Qautre cria. Les portes se refermèrent et le chinois tomba à terre.

« Putain ! »

Le jeune Winner se pencha sur son compagnon et examina son épaule.

« Ca va aller ? »

« J'ai vu pire, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. »

Il se releva et l'ascenceur s'ouvrit ; ils étaient revenus au sous-sol.

« Il y a une sortie là-bas, suis moi. »

Après avoir couru jusqu'au bout du corridor, ils passèrent une porte ornée d'un « exit » clignotant.

« Ca, c'est cool ! » s'exclama le chinois.

Les deux fugitifs se trouvaient maintenant dans un parking qui abritait une vingtaine de voitures.

« Mais j'ai pas mes clefs... »

« On s'en fou. »

Le sourire du brun en disait long ! il donna un coup de pied dans la vitre avant de la première voiture face à eux, et y pénétra. Il trafiqua quelques secondes le tableau de bord et le moteur gronda.

« Allez monte. »

Quatre se rendait compte qu'il en était venu à voler sa propre voiture... Dans un soupir de lassitude il entra dans la Mercedes.

« Boucle ta ceinture. »

Le blond s'exécuta.

« On va où ? »

« Loin... »

°&°&°&°

Après s'être fait suivre pendant quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à sortir de la ville, ni vu, ni connu. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient. Le chinois prit la sortie d'autoroute et au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres il s'arrêta dans un motel.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et les deux jeunes hommes prirent une chambre. Le type à l'accueil avait regardé avec méfiance l'asiatique dont le bras était en sang.

La pièce était simple : un lit deux places, une petite table, trois chaises et une salle d'eau.

Quatre s'affala sur le matelas, il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemard. Le brun s'installa à côté de lui... Ou peut-être était-il en plein rêve ?

« Enlève ton haut. »

Le ton était tellement détaché que le chinois s'éxecuta, le blond lui caressa alors le dos. Il se redressa et examina l'épaule sous le regard attendrit de l'ex-assassin.

« La balle n'a fait que t'effleurer. »

« Alors tant mieux. »

Le chinois embrassa le blond, puis s'allongea sur lui. Il défit la chemise légèrement froissée pour (re)découvrir le torse pâle du jeune PDG.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt nettoyer ta plaie ? »

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non, ça peut attendre... »

Il déposa des baisers sur le cou, puis la clavicule.

« Alors que ça... »

Sa langue retraça les abdominaux.

« ... J'en crève d'envie... »

Quatre passa sa main sur les fesses fermes de son amant qui approfondit ses caresses.

Cette nuit, tous deux s'unirent dans des soupirs et des cris de pur bonheur...

°&°&°&°

Le lendemain matin Quatre se reveilla sous des rayons du Soleil qui caressaient son visage. Il regarda amoureusement l'homme à côté de lui, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins.  
L'endormi ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit.

« Je voudrais que se soit tous les matins comme ça. »

« Pour cela il faudrait qu'on arrête de vouloir me tuer. »

L'asiatique se redressa et embrassa le front du blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai envoyé un petit cadeau... »

Quatre le regarda interloqué.

« C'est à dire ? »

Le brun ria légèrement.

« On va dire qu'a l'heure qu'il est, tes.. nos ennemis ne sont plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

L'arabe se blotti contre son compagnon et murmura un mot doux.

Le chinois souria bêtement, son amant entre ses bras qui respirait comme pour le première fois, son odeur unique...

**OWARI**

**_Commentaires_** :

**1** Moi aussi ! mouhahaaaa !

**2** Devinez où j'ai piqué cette phrase... Tic Tac.. il s'agit ... Des Feux de L'Amour ! Sans rire, je regarde quand je tombe dessus, (faut dire qu'en vacs y'a un peu que ça a faire ...), et donc jme suis dis "celle là jla veux dans ma fic" mdr. C'est une phrase que dit Larry Warton (David "Shark" Fralick) à Nikki Newman (Melody Thomas Scott) ! Faut dire elle abuse cette pouf è..é

**3 **Ca c'est pour toi ma Steph !

**4 **Etoiles scintillantes... Une fois j'ai vu un mec : c'était Quatre tout craché ! Je vous jure ! Le gars était TROP BEAU, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir... Il était sapé comme un prince avec un put de costume trèès éllégant (c'était dans un hotel de Las Vegas, bonjour le friqué... ), il avait 17ans par là je pense... Quand je l'ai croisé il souriait à son pote (un beau brun) et il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux blonds... Mon frère était avec moi, il peut temoigner : ce type c'était QUATRE en vrai... le rêve... (et c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis : il y a des dieux sur Terre, pourquoi j'ai pas pris de photo ? Vive les States...)

**_Note de l'auteur_** : J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic? A bientôt .. héhéhé !  
P.S : Jpeux avoir une Review? siouplé ? C'est ma PREMIERE fic publiée...


End file.
